


Skin to skin

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Set after "Small potatoes".Mulder comes to Scully's apartment with a bottle of wine, following Van Blundht's advice to live a bit.





	Skin to skin

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @agentwhalesong for her help with my English and the correcting of this fic.

_"I like it," she sweetly whispered, while holding her empty wine glass, totally drawn in by the unexpected charms Mulder showed her._

 

It reminded her of her bold answer, she blurted out in almost the exact situation she experienced a month ago. Eddie Van Blundht had used Mulder's appearance and charms to seduce her and to almost kiss her. The most surprising thing of all was that Scully liked what he did. She had found herself in a situation where her mind and her heart forced her to make a decision. Her heart ached to let Mulder in, it craved his love and his care. Her mind tried to be wise, protecting her from heartbreak and pain. But it also knew she needed him in her life. 

If they hadn't been interrupted by the real Mulder bursting in through the front door, she would have kissed him without a doubt. She couldn’t explain the attraction and desire she felt at that very moment, thinking it was Mulder she was about to kiss. He was like a predator waiting to attack its prey, to finally reveal himself.  

The situation got very awkward after they arrested Van Blundht, Mulder knew Scully was ready to be kissed by him, but she refused to talk to him about the whole situation. It made her uncomfortable sharing those feelings and especially the way she felt about him. This was a gem she needed to protect.

Because of Van Blundht she had to admit to herself that she was very attracted to Mulder, not only the way he looked, which she could describe as incredibly handsome and masculine, but she sure fancied his gentle side, the care and the love he showed not only for her but also in the relationship with others, the tenderness she recognized in every single thing he did. His passion, that unbelievable urge of his to never give up, always pushing further and further. It drove her crazy at times, but it has also saved her so very often. She smiled at these wonderful feelings surfacing in her heart and brain. 

Mulder had come to her apartment with a bottle of wine, unplanned and uninvited. But Scully loved to spend her otherwise so boring evening with him, so she let him in to share a glass of wine on her couch. 

It was the first time she dared to talk to Mulder about Van Blundht’s act. A giggle escaped her throat as the whole situation was almost exact to that specific night. 

 _"You sure you aren't Eddie?"_  she said checking his reactions and giving him a deep gaze with her famous raised eyebrow. She noticed the confusion in his eyes and his disability to bring out one word when he sat down on the couch handing her the bottle of wine. 

He had felt uncomfortable in her presence for a whole month, as had she. 

 _"Just joking Mulder"_ , she reassured him, trying to ease him up, getting him to be comfortable again with her.  _"He also brought me wine, that's why,_ " she said with a bright smile while the cork popped out of the bottle. 

He sipped his wine when she handed him the glass and sat down in the corner of the couch. Her soft smile warmed his heart.

 _"I'm fine, Mulder, don't feel responsible, it wasn't you,"_  she continued her sweet, understanding tone, trying to get her old Mulder back. 

He looked straight at her, piercing her persistent gaze with his hazel eyes. The fireplace crackled and the light gave him a warm glow. The way he was looking at her made her stomach twist.

 _"Scully... I know!"_  he sighed softly, his arm rested on the edge of the couch, almost touching her hand which was resting on the opposite side.  _"I'm just not okay with the fact he tried to..."_  he stopped, but they both knew what he meant. 

" _But in a way, he was  right, I need to live a little, as do you,"_  he spoke while his eyes switched from his glass to her face and back.  _"So I guessed we both needed some wine and company on this Friday evening, work isn't everything, you know."_  his voice was soft and warm as he continued.

It made her weak seeing him relax more and more in her presence. The words he spoke were slow and so well chosen that he mesmerized her completely. Fox Mulder had his moments, he could be so calm and peaceful to be around, but he could be a real pain as well. But either way, Scully liked Mulder the way he was. 

She strangely compared the "Van Blundht Mulder" with the real one during their conversation, and she felt the difference here and now. This was real and honest, not played, not staged, not forced; Mulder was pouring his soul out on her couch without a hidden agenda, admitting they both needed to live a little. And he was so right. 

His honesty touched her deep in her heart. His struggle with Eddie almost kissing her and the fact that Eddie used her made him so angry. But it also made him realize Scully was open for something like that to happen. 

They both laughed and talked until they noticed the bottle of wine was almost empty and it was getting late. The atmosphere was sweet and warm, they were facing each other on the couch, leaning at the backside. Both let their guard down, relaxed and simply enjoying being together in the same room. 

She drank the last drop of red wine and she had to admit that Mulder had good taste in wine. 

 _"Guess it's time for me to head home, it's getting late..."_  his soft voice and yawn woke her from her haze. They could spend the whole night talking.  _"I think I made the right decision coming here and getting us to talk and live a little on this otherwise so boring Friday night. I really had a nice evening, Scully,"_  his velvet voice reached her.

 _"I'm seeing a whole new side of you Mulder,"_  she dreamily said to him, shyly looking in his direction, not knowing she did the right thing saying that.

 _"Is that a good thing?"_  he smiled and chuckled while his body leaned slightly toward her.  

 _"I like it,"_  she sweetly whispered, while holding her empty glass, totally drawn in by the unexpected charms Mulder showed her.

Her face was slightly tilted, her eyes fixated on his face. She didn't know if it was the wine he'd brought or his soothing voice that got her in this state of surrender. Her tongue licked her bottom lip luring him in even more. 

The lights were soft and dimmed, the fire in the fireplace was warm and inviting. The glow in the room was pregnant with anticipation, romance, and desire. 

She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she felt how her body suddenly took over. Her hand found his on the headrest of the couch. Her fingers played with them, her thumb grazing his skin and her eyes focused on his lips and face. She smiled as she felt his fingers slide through hers, pulling her a bit closer than she already was.

 _"I like it too,"_  escaped his lips in a whisper. 

Before she even realized what her body made her do, her lips carefully melted with his. She felt the softness of his warm mouth pressed against her needy lips. She couldn't hold herself back, her lips nipped his, an urge took over, she almost lost control over her movements and actions.

Her hand snaked around his neck, massaging his skin, pulling him closer, angling his head. She captured his bottom lip and gently ran her tongue over it. Her free hand held his cheek, in the most tender way she ever held anyone's cheek, feeling the stubble underneath. Her thumb caressed his chin and jaw, while her lips brushed softly over his mouth.

His hand held her jaw and slowly wandered through her soft hair to her tense neck. He was startled by her sudden move, but he had to confess he loved what she was doing. Her kisses made him melt inside. It was dangerous, they were partners, it was forbidden, it couldn't happen, but it was happening, and he couldn't fight it even if he wanted to, he just couldn't. He refused to fight it. 

It was there all along, smoldering deep hidden in their hearts from the moment they met. Lingering beneath the surface, always there, always burning.

He responded to her kiss the best way he could. He had longed for her just as much as she did for him, but he never thought he would ever give into this. Never had he dared to dream she felt the same. They were trained never to express what they really felt, but this chemistry was too strong. 

Her tongue ran over his lips, while her mouth gently suckled on the plump bottom one. Her heart always skipped a beat when that luscious lip of his got into her sight. She hesitated to continue, she didn't want to do things he wasn't ready for. She felt how his hand held her waist, the fingertips of his other hand gently cupped her face. A touch gentle and careful. She knew Mulder was one of these guys who treated a woman with respect. He stole her heart with his puppy-dog eyes and gentle heart. 

The kiss they shared was unexpected, but not unwanted. It was magical and pure. She couldn't explain how it made her feel, but she could show it. He was her friend, her partner, he was all she got, all she got left to care for, to give her love to. 

He broke the kiss and moved back, his thumb caressed her cheek. Slowly, his eyes opened and met hers. He admired her features and was struck by how gorgeous she was. You could read how enchanted he was by her and this magical kiss they'd just shared.   
His lips were swollen** from this kiss as were hers. A soft smile broke the silence between them.

Scully started doubting every single thing she had done. Not that she regretted anything, but she got so insecure and frightened he would run away.

 _"Uhm... Mulder..."_  her hoarse voice woke him from his dream. He noticed the insecurity and doubt in her eyes.  _"I'm sorry, I was completely out of line, I shouldn't have!"_  she said avoiding his gaze, turning her head away from him. Her heart raced, afraid of his reaction. 

His fingertips found her chin and made her flushed face turn to him again.  _"Hey hey... what's that now...?"_  his voice soothed her again, he was tender and soft, forcing her to meet his gaze again. 

 _"Scully... you did nothing wrong...,"_  he comforted her using his voice and his hand rubbing her side barely noticeable.

 _"If you hadn't...,"_ he sighed, _" I don't know if I would have been able to resist you..."_  he smiled at her. Without speaking she just looked at him in awe, tears filled her eyes briefly, she tried to hide it the best she could how his sweetness captured her heart instantly. Her fingertips ran over his lips and his jaw. A gesture so tender and fragile, it showed him how much she cared. 

 _"I’m happy it's really you and not Van Blundht!"_  she chuckled nervously, shaking her head to get those tears away, still doubting to look him straight in the eyes. She was trying to shake off her insecurity, so her hand found his and she interlaced her fingers with his. 

 _"Well, I'm kinda happy too I was the one who got to do this instead of uber seducer Van Blundht,"_  he wiggled his eyebrows, which caused them both to burst into nervous laughter. 

 _"Just wondering if this is the Scully way to prevent a guy from going home?"_  he teased her, putting on a serious face and similar glare in her direction. 

She answered his gaze with an even worse one, but she couldn't hide her cute smile. He knew better, he knew her. His hand found her wrist and he pulled her to him again. His mouth found her lips without a second of doubt. He kissed her passionately but tamed, he could feel how she lost every boundary, every doubt she still had in her body. She returned his kiss the way it deserved to be returned. His lips softly ran over hers, her tongue slipped into his mouth meeting his. Sparkles exploded in her veins, with every touch and kiss they shared. It was like nothing she'd ever felt. A new sensation for her to explore. 

She sensed how her body rested against his firm chest, his arm draped around her, holding her, protecting her from all harm, all doubts. He wanted to be there for her, with her. She could feel his love in their kisses and in the way he held her. He wished he could take her fear away, her fear of giving in to him, her fear of her cancer, all of her fears... 

In those moments they lost track of time, only they existed, this love, this kiss, these touches.

His lips always looked very kissable and perfect and indeed they were. When she left his warm mouth, she rested her head on his chest near his heart. His heartbeat was steady and assured her he was perfectly at ease. His hand slowly rubbed her arms and back, while his lips kissed the crown of her hair. 

He needed nothing more in his life at that specific time, just her in his arms, close to his heart. He felt perfectly happy. In his cuddle he wrapped his arms around her, brushed his lips over her hair and temple, whispering sweet and soothing words in her ear, peppering little barely noticeable kisses on her skin. Her body relaxed completely against his, the rhythmic caresses of his fingertips over her arm hypnotized her. Her eyes closed and she gave herself to him at this moment. He was her world, all she needed, her happiness. 

He noticed her breathing got heavier and slower. Her body was nestled against him, his arms protectively around her. Sleep had captured her, she was exhausted from all the feelings and emotions that had finally gotten to her. 

He gently hooked his arms under her knees and let her back softly slide into his arm. 

It took him a big effort to stand up with her in his arms, he didn't want to wake her, so his movements were very cautious and slow. Once he got up, he noticed how tiny and light she was. Her head lolled against his chest as he walked to her bedroom.

Although he knew his way through her place for he had slept in her bed before, he still felt he was invading her privacy by going to her bedroom. But he wanted to put her to bed, she was exhausted. 

The cold breeze entering the room startled her, her eyes opened slowly when he tried to lay her down on her mattress. It took her a few seconds before she realized Mulder was getting her to her bed. His hands covered her body with the fresh duvet, he smiled softly seeing her in a sleepy haze with her eyes half-open. 

 _"Don't go,"_  she whispered while her fingers grasped his wrist  _"Stay..."_. Her eyes carefully sought his and she looked at him, demanding him to stay with her. 

 _"Scully... I...,"_  he sighed doubting if this was such a good idea, He didn't want her to get a wrong idea of him. Doubt struck and was readable in his eyes. While her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb stopped him from talking, from explaining and from getting lost in his doubt theories. 

Slowly, she sat up and held his hands,  _"I'm just asking you to stay, to hold me tonight, I'd love to fall asleep in your arms Mulder,"_  her eyes pierced through the fortress of his heart, her voice was so soft and sweet, he couldn't refuse anything this woman asked him. 

His smile was followed by a little nod that was the confirmation she needed. 

 _"I'm on the left side,"_  she said with smiles all over her face while she stood up and went to the adjoining bathroom, giving him a wink that warmed his heart.

He couldn't hold back a nervous chuckle while he removed his trousers and slipped under the covers wearing just his t-shirt and his boxers. The bedding smelled so fresh and nice, and the scent welcomed him completely. He flicked on his bedside table lamp. The light was very soft and dimmed. 

The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, he was drawn to her again. Her dark blue silk pajama shirt was so Scully. Because of her petite frame, the fabric almost reached her knees, but she looked so adorable. The cold evening breeze in the room made goosebumps appear on her skin, so she rushed herself back to bed. She shivered when she snuggled under the covers. 

 _"Come here...,"_  a soft voice warmed her heart in an instant, making the chills disappear like magic. His hands carefully snaked around her waist and her belly, the silk fabric brushed gently against his legs. His warm body spooned her and his sweet breath was felt next to her ear. His chin rested on her shoulder, his arms wrapping firmly around her. He tenderly kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder. 

 _"Better?"_  he whispered while his lips brushed her cheek. She sighed contently and smiled. She felt so comfortable in his arms. 

 _"Yeah... much better"_  she mumbled, while snuggling deeper into his embrace.

They nestled closer in each other's arms. The coldness she felt before disappeared and made space for warmth she hadn't felt or experienced in a long time. They both felt comfortable being this intimately joined together in her bed, in a warm cocoon of protective arms. The trust and the friendship they had for each other surfaced in this pure moment. 

His arms were around her tiny frame. One hand held her stomach, while the other arm supported her head and across her torso. Her fingertips caressed his arm that was around her chest. 

The tiredness she felt moments ago changed into a warm feeling of togetherness and love for the man who was holding her. She trusted him more than anyone in her life. She sensed how his breath brushed her cheek, in a steady, soothing rhythm. 

Her fingers intertwined with his on her belly and she squeezed his hand gently. He squeezed back. 

Slowly she guided his hand under the silk fabric, making contact with the bare skin of her stomach. She felt how he froze under her guidance. 

 _"Scully... I don't..."_  he stuttered, letting her know he didn't want her to do things she wasn't ready for. She smiled feeling the insecurity and most of all the respect he had for her. 

 _"Shh...,"_  she silenced him, turning her body in his arms so she could face him. His hand felt her turn under his touch, so it landed on the small of her back. 

She slipped her hand under his shirt, wandering over his abs and his sides. 

He gently brushed her cheek while she moved her gaze up. 

 _"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"_  she asked silently, while her hands traveled over his bare chest. He smiled back at her, trying to let her know what he felt. 

 _"Never! I just... I don't want to rush anything...,"_  he whispered, while his fingers trailed her porcelain face. His eyes couldn't resist looking at her.

A smile formed on her raspberry colored lips,  _"I know Mulder, I don't want to rush things either,"_  her velvet voice warmed his heart,  _"I want to get lost in your arms tonight, not think or wonder about work or anything. I simply want to feel the closeness and trust we have. Only if you want that too?"_

The softness in his eyes and the curve of his lips gave her the confirmation she needed. 

Her hands traveled over his bare chest,  _"Skin to skin is the closeness I crave,"_  she whispered while sliding the shirt over his head with his permission. 

He kissed her, passionately, with all the love he had to give. One hand grasped her cheek while the other pulled her closer to his skin. His lips softly nipped hers, tongues met and breathes mixed. His head spun, he needed to make sure he didn't get lost in this feeling, in this love he felt. He didn't want to push it too far, his respect for her was the most important thing. 

Her hands explored the warm exposed skin of his chest, his face and then went through his hair. 

He broke their magical kiss, making gasps escape their mouths, then he moved his fingers to unbutton her nightgown. The intenseness of their gazes made them forget the world, they just existed in that very moment, just for each other. She waited until he finished unbuttoning, her eyes fixated on his face and lips, he carefully removed the fabric from her arms and chest. 

Instinctually his arms wrapped around her again, making her fall into his embrace. Both struck by the sensation of their skins touching. It was electric, magnetic and magical in a way as if their bodies wanted to be together. She felt his masculine warmth and he felt the softness of her delicate skin. 

A sigh escaped both almost simultaneously. Only their underwear separated them from being completely naked and vulnerable. This was all they needed, the togetherness, the trust, surrendering to someone who they would give their life for. He felt how her tiny body snuggled against his. Her skin soft as silk, a feeling so precious and pure. 

He felt her slip into the depths of the night, her breathing slowed down and her body relaxed completely against his. Her head rested between his shoulder and his chest. Her hand on his bare skin next to her mouth. He looked down, he softly smiled seeing her like a purring baby on his chest. It just hit him: this was the woman he loved. He couldn't imagine his life without her, she was the one.

He flicked off the light on this bedside table. Instantly wrapping himself around her again.

 _"I'll never let you go, Scully'"_  his breath brushed her hair,  _"Sweet dreams,"_  he said while pressing his lips to her temple, falling into a deep sleep himself. 

 

Strange morning sounds woke him from his dream, traffic down the street, neighbors getting ready for the day. His eyes struggled to open, but when they did, he noticed how perfectly she had laid herself on him. 

His right arm held her back and his fingertips walked up and down her spine. While his left hand found hers on his chest. His fingers wrapped around her tiny hand, gently squeezing to let her know he would always be there.  His gaze glanced down. In the soft morning light she looked ethereal and so beautiful. At ease, relaxed, in his arms, no one could hurt her or get to her. He granted her this rest because he knew how hard her struggle was. 

Her body started moving, she was waking up slowly. Her eyelashes fluttered, struggling to fight the pale sunlight shining through the curtains veiling onto the bed straight into her eyes. 

He tilted his body slightly so that he blocked the light from her eyes, making her relax again, granting her some more rest.

His fingertips traveled up her back and his fingers combed through her soft hair. A few strands of her hair were lost on her face, he tenderly brushed them behind her ear. His gesture revealed her porcelain skin, perfect, flawless. She looked so beautiful in his soft light, he was mesmerized by her beauty. He continued his sweet caresses, so gently cautious not to wake her up. 

At last, she slowly opened her eyes, feeling his sweet caresses, his heartbeat, his firm body under her, the closeness between them. Her eyes briefly closed again, so thankful for this precious moment they both shared. A soft smile appeared on her face as her eyes turned up to meet him.

 _"Hi there..."_  he whispered in his deep velvet morning voice, letting his lips fall onto her forehead and his thumb brushed that little spot under her ear. 

 _"Morning..."_  her morning voice wasn't as clear as it always was, but he could hear the happiness waking up together woven through her words. Her smile gave away how she felt.

 _"Almost time for work."_  he cautiously said, apologizing with every syllable escaping. 

She softly sighed, snuggling her body closer to him.  _"Don't want to leave your arms,"_  she said with her eyes closed, just loud enough for him to hear. 

He chuckled and smiled as a response to her sweet comment, flattered he made her feel that way. 

 _"Well... let's make a deal then...,"_  his lips brushed against her temple. 

 _"What deal?"_  she said while moving up supporting herself on her elbow. 

His eyes met hers. The sparkle was there again, her gaze was so intense, so straightforward, he couldn't resist. His lips first nipped hers, his tongue briefly slipped inside, just to leave directly after. A short kiss, but powerful enough to make her float. 

Her eyes opened a few seconds later to answer his gaze again. 

_"I'll always be near to warm you when you are cold,_

_to wrap my arms around you when you are lonely,_

_when you want to feel safe,_

_I'll protect you when you need protection,_

_I'll even be here at times, you can't really explain why you need me here,_

_nothing more or less,_

_I'll always be here for you Scully!"_

 

His words needed time to sink into her brain, but the deal was clear. He was there to stay.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Got so insecure after writing this, but decided to post it against all odds.


End file.
